Something Different
by Rointheta
Summary: Rose stands naked in her room, tending her scrapes and bruises, when the Doctor walks in on her. First Time Prompt Ficlet.


**First Time Ficlet Prompt**_ - "Doctor x Rose (your choice) - First time he walks in on her undressed."__**  
**_**Prompt giver:** resile  
unbeta'd

* * *

**SOMETHING DIFFERENT**

* * *

Rose stepped out of the shower and positioned herself in front of the fog-proofed mirror, twisting and turning as she tried to get a good look at her injuries. She'd tumbled down a hill earlier and acquired a few bumps and bruises. After giving her a quick–and clothed–examination, the Doctor had handed her a healing balm that would take care of her scrapes, and she'd gone to her en suite to wash, whilst he piloted them to a 33rd century chippy.

She sighed at her reflection. This wouldn't do. Instead, she dried herself off and walked out to her room, and her posh three way mirror, smooth turned legs, and carved out flowers and leaves spread in delicate swirls around the frames. Once she'd gathered her hair into a ponytail, she inspected her naked body and, with gentle hands, prodded at the nasty bruises on her thigh and bum, and the scratches on her knees and elbows. She opened the small, round container, scooped out a dollop of cream, and began to apply it where needed, fingers moving in small, light circles.

A few seconds after the balm had been soaked up, a tingling sensation prickled her skin and she gasped as the bruises changed from dark purple to yellow right before her eyes. Grinning, she pulled up a chair, placed her foot on the seat and leaned over her knee to treat it. She'd just put her finger into the container for more balm when her door burst open and the Doctor entered her room. Beaming at her, he walked straight up to her bed, moved a few things aside and settled down on it.

"We've landed!"

She stood frozen, cheeks burning, eyes darting about the room for something she could use to cover up herself. Her dressing gown hung over the headboard of her bed; it would take her ten paces, at least, to get there. Ten very naked paces.

"How's the balm working?" he asked, pulling out a jam jar from his pocket and unscrewing the lid.

"Uhm…" She blinked a few times, swallowed, mouth falling open. "Good."

"Yeah? Told you it was brilliant." He stuck two jam-covered fingers into his mouth, sucking on them. Noticing her staring, he furrowed his brow. "What? This is _my_ jam. I'm allowed to do this."

"Okay…"

He nodded at her knee. "Gonna take care of that, then?"

"Yeah."

She rubbed the balm on that knee, then the other, and finished up by applying it on her elbows as well, casting glances in the mirror now and then to see if he was watching her; however, the jam jar had his full attention, fingers moving between it and his mouth without pause. She put her hands on her hips, turned around, and walked up to him, the distance between them barely half a meter, his nose at the same level as her belly-button.

She straightened her back, breasts protruding. "Doctor?"

"Hm?" He tore his eyes from the jar and looked up at her, one finger in his mouth.

"Notice anything different?"

"Oh." He gave her a once-over, eyes moving in a smooth route instead of lingering anywhere they shouldn't. "Besides the bruises? No, I…" He furrowed his brow and leaned in closer, sniffing at her. Her breath hitched, heart pounding in her chest. "Oooh! New body wash!"

She huffed out her disappointment. "Yeah. Bought it yesterday."

"Jasmine! I quite like it."

"That's…nice… Aren't you spoiling your appetite?"

"Me? No. I have a jam tummy, and a regular tummy. There's still room for chips."

"Oh…"

He looked up at her, puzzled expression on his face. "No snappy come back? About my age, perhaps?"

"Nah. So… Ready to go, then?"

"Yep!"

He jumped up on his feet, pocketed the jar and walked toward the door. She shot daggers at his back, grumbling on the inside, hands dropping down from her hips and curling into tight fists. He grabbed the doorknob and she drew in a deep breath, opening her mouth to tell him something,_anything_, to make him turn around again, when he did so on his own accord, wide smile on his face.

"Oh, Rose?"

Her pulse sped up. "Yeah?"

"I know I've landed us in a century where nudity no longer is considered offensive, but it's a bit nippy out so you should probably put on a jumper, at least."

He opened the door and stepped out, the sound of him whistling a merry tune bouncing off the walls as he walked down the corridor.

* * *

_the end_


End file.
